


My fear was never your fault

by BreeTheBee413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Nightmares, OC/OC - Freeform, Scars, Swears (at least one), mentions of a past abusive relationship, oc fanfiction, potential matespriteship, screw tagging, they're in that awkward 'what do we call our relationship? stage'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeTheBee413/pseuds/BreeTheBee413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cemore has a nightmare that freaks him out to the point that he woke up screaming. Others wake up upon hearing him, but whats odd is that the've never heard that voice before....</p><p>And before now everyone thought the short cerulean blooded troll was mute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fear was never your fault

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not ok with MENTIONS of abuse (nobody is abusing anybody in the present in this story) then turn back now before you get uncomfortable. 
> 
> I don't really think many people will care about my ocs but i like writing stories about them so why not share them?
> 
> (I have no idea why they're all together in the same building, i was origanaly thinking of a meteor setting like in canon homestuck but if you have another idea, thats cool too)

The cerulean blooded troll tossed and turned in his sleep, while the rest of his friends slept peacefully in other rooms. He had a discomforted look on his face and distressed squeaks escaped him occasionally. Cemore tended to get bad dreams more often than the rest of his friends and those nightmares often shared a similar theme:Samlyn, the girl that ruined his life for several sweeps

Tonights dream went something like this:  
***  
Cemore walked on a barren land, stopping at a cliffs edge and stairing into the seemingly endless black abyss below. He is not sure why he is there and just as he is about to walk back, some of the cliff falls from under himself. Luckily cemore was able to catch himself, but just as he began to pull himself up, the cerulean blood felt a hand wrap around his ancle. He looked back, becoming horrified as a troll appeared out of the shadows, she had a malicios grin ,her horns where curled backwards, she had way to much makeup, and she wore a revealing purple dress. This troll was unmistakeable, samlyn! Cemore glasped, trying to click his old abuser off in order to climb out, but she was bigger and stronger. On top of that, the Cliff piece the terrified troll was holding onto was starting to crack, he struggled for a few minutes longer before......crack, crack, CRACK! The cliff pieces fell and Cemore fell with it ,now being dragged into the darkness, the evil laugh of samlyne in the backround  
***  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Cemore's eyes few open ,waking from his own scream. He sat up, hyperventilating ,shaking from head to toe, and looking around wildly. After discovering he was just in his room, he calmed down a bit, his breathing starting to slow back to regular speed. 

Meanwhile, one room over, mushie's eyes fluttered open as she heard someone screaming. Who was that? It didn't sound like any voice she'd ever heard.......maybe it was ce........no, that can't be right, cemore's mute. Well, the voice did sound as if it came from a male, mushie got up, knowing that the only other male in the area would be her jade blooded morail across the hall. She left her room and knocked on his door, there was shuffling sounds on the other side for a couple of minutes (something she'd gotten used to) before a tired boy opened the door, squinting and rubbing the sleep out of one of his eyes  
"mush? Why on alternia are you up? Did you have a bad dream or somethin? She shook her head, then tilted it slightly in a confused manner  
"I heard screaming, so i thought maybe you had a nightmare and came to check up on you" he shook his head himself and they decided together to go check on thier indigo blooded friend Delney, and the rustblood scalin. Both turned out to be fine (though slightly annoyed at being woken up) .the group blushed when they saw just how little scalin wore to bed, she could care less about how her friends viewed her themselves, but put on a shirt anyways to be decent. 

The group eventually knocked on cemores door, he staggered to it, and opened it, a bit confused to see his 4, horned friends standing at in his doorway. He tilted his head, as if to ask 'whats up?' Mushie cleared her throat.  
"Excuse me cemore, but i heard screaming and everyone else seems to be fine, so we where just wondering if you where doing ok?" He nodded his head hastily and began to close the door but stopped when denley shouted  
"HOLD IT ALDIRE" she pushed the lime, jade, and rust blooded trolls out of the way, grumbling  
"Thats bullshit 'C', now tell us what's really going on!"

Cemore froze, samlyn and delney always looked similar to him, and it wasn't just that they shared blood color. thats why he found it hard to trust Delney, even if she deeply cared for him. With his mind currently unstable from his nightmare, he saw the image of samlyn in the place of his friend and freaked out, terrified expression taking over his features. The troll slammed the door with a scared squeak.

3/4 trolls wandered away confusedly, mumbling goodnights to one another and heading back to their respective rooms. but delney stayed, concerned frown etched into her features. She had always known that she was a bit intimidating to the shorter cerulean blood, but she'd never actually scared him to the point of hiding. She gave him five minutes before knocking on his door  
"Hey cemore, it's Delney.......i'm coming in alright?" She creaked the door open, finding cemore curled up on his bed, quiet sobs occasionally escaping the small troll. Delney sighed, sitting beside the other and wrapping her arms around her friend, making sure to not move to fast as to not startle him.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you and scaring-" she was ,surprisingly, cut off by the other  
"I-its not your fault! None of it is". Her eyes widened , slightly surprised, though not shocked that he'd talked. The others would, for they though he was mute, but the indigo blooded troll had heard him talk a couple times before.he just didn't like to for some reason.

Cemore pushed delney away, then pulled off his shirt, revealing scars from bites, scratches and blades. She gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth  
"There was a girl that inflicted all of these marks a while ago, and i just had a horrifying dream where she took hold of me again! You look similar to her so when i saw you my mind created an image of her instead of you!" He started to cry again, delney just shooshed him and rubbed circles into his back to calm him. It took an our for delney to calm her friend down completely, and he seemed to be drifting off again when the mumbled  
"I don't want to be scared of you anymore. I know you care about me....but i can't help but see her in your place sometimes."  
"It's okay cemore" he shook his head. The taller troll just rolled her eyes, laying the both of them down.  
"It is going to be ok cemore" the other hesitantly nodded, soon falling into a more peaceful sleep than before.

Delney stayed awake for a while, she may be an adventurous girl but she never expected to go on an emotional adventure like this.


End file.
